Relying on Hope
by callmeanna
Summary: The only thing I had left now, was hope. Hope that he would forgive me for all the pain I'd put him through, hope that he had understood what I was trying to say, and hope that coming here had done more good than bad.


**Yeah, I don't know. My original of this really sucked in my perspective, so here's a re-write.**

**Just please imagine the song is sung differently and with a male voice. I'm imagining it sort of scream/metal/something along those lines. Also, take into consideration that some of the lyrics don't fit the situation and therefore they will be left out or tweaked a bit. I hope you enjoy.**

**~ means a short break in words**

* * *

_He was a boy, she was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

There was screaming coming from every direction, hands reaching out, trying their very best to get just one touch from of Dimitri. But all I could do was look. All I could do was stare and try not to fall apart right then and there. I hoped to god that he wouldn't spot me within the crowd.

I looked down at my shoes. _This was a terrible idea_, I though as I gave my head a small shake. _Why did I even come here. Stupid, stupid Rose._

I tore my gaze up from the ground, and back up to Dimitri. I couldn't help but stare: He was a piece of art, crafted right from the heavens. He was perfect, absolutely perfect, and I had no idea why I'd ever let him go.

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_Oh_, that's right. And my eyes were back on the floor again.

_He was a skater boy, she said, see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her. She had a ~_

His voice stopped for the briefest of moments, and I knew, I _knew _he'd seen me. He recovered quickly though, and went on like it was nothing, like _I_ was nothing. And, who could blame him? I certainly couldn't.

_~ She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth._

I looked at the dirt on my shoes and realised how stupid this was, how stupid _I _was. I don't know why I'd come here, I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea, but as I glanced up, his eyes caught mine. He was staring, _at me_, and I couldn't help but return the favour.

_Five years from now, she sits at home, feeling all alone_

_She turns on the TV, guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV_

Looking at him now, I couldn't stop the rush of emotions that coursed through my body. I had loved this man, and I couldn't just forget that.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar_

_Slamming on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

But he was right, I had said goodbye to him and shut him out of my life. I was naive and stupid, and didn't look past the things my snotty little friends told me. And boy, was I paying the price now.

A girl, Tasha, took over while Dimitri continued on the guitar, and as she sang I felt like she was directing the lyrics at me. Her words held real malice, like she wanted nothing more than a piece of revenge for hurting Dimitri.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar_

_Slamming on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl, but you missed out._

_Well touch luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too Bad you couldn't see..._

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside._

And whether she knew it or, she had gotten her revenge. Nothing could hurt more than knowing he no longer cared, that he had truly moved on and was happy without me. But nothing made me happier, too. I had hurt him, and I deserved nothing less than the same hurt in return, but as long as he was happy, in the end, so was I.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love, haven't you heard_

_How we rock each other's world?_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote, about a girl you used to know._

And then Dimitri's voice joined the melody once again

_I'm with the skater boy, I saidsee ya later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote, about a girl you used to know._

And as they sang the last verse together, Dimitri's gaze still firmly on me, I finally realised how much this song really meant to him. It wasn't just another song designed to sound good, to please his fans. No, it was a song that spoke about a point in his life, where no one believed in him, where he was left in the dumpsters and about a girl he used to know, used to love and trust. I was about a girl that broke him.

This was Dimitri's life he was singing about. He was pouring his heart out with this song and very few people would ever pick that up. It broke me to come to terms with the fact that I was the reason behind it all, and I was the girl that broke his heart.

I looked right into his eyes as he finished the last words of the song, and I tried my hardest to convey how sorry I was, how, everyday, I wished I hadn't been so stupid. I tried my hardest to show that I did love him, even after all these years, and that I just wasn't smart enough to realise it, to realise how much he meant to me and how much he was worth.

I tried to tell him everything I hadn't 2 years ago when I should have. But it was too late now, and I knew that better than anyone, so I turned around and made my way to the exit as a small tear travelled down my cheek.

The only thing I had left now, was hope. Hope that he would forgive me for all the pain I'd put him through, hope that he had understood what I was trying to say, and hope that coming here had done more good than bad.

* * *

**I hope it was okay, and that you enjoyed it! There may or may not be a follow up chapter or chapters, so you will have to wait and see! Most likely, there will be another chapter or two. Thank you for reading! (:**


End file.
